Spider-Man/Ghost Rider: Web of Demons Chapter 1
I swung around the city and saw no danger. No giant lizards or scorpions. I guess even the lunatics stay away on New Year's Eve. I landed atop a building and looked over the city. It was so peaceful, I bet everyone was busy partying. And here I am, skulking around rooftops when I should be eating pizza with my friends. Aw, who am I kidding, I don't have any friends. I stood there, thinking what could possibly go wrong. Usually, that's when something goes wrong, but tonight nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Eitherway I thought it'd better do one more sweep, then call it a night. I leapt off the building and shot a web. Then my Spider-Sense went bonkers. I whipped around to see Central Park engulfed in flames. That can't be good, I thought, then I reluctantly swung towards the park. As I stepped through the portal, I felt the pure air, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. Once again, I was on Earth. My demon guards hid in the flames surrounding me, waiting for my command to strike down whoever I wish. I examined the place where we had entered this world and a figure landed before us Spider-Man: Hey this is a no portal opening zone. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you 2 to leave Satana: (scoff) We have no time to deal with you, insect! Be gone, before you taste hellfire. Spider-Man: (sigh) Arachnid. Daimon: (Steps up) Now, now, Herr Arachnid, stand down, unless you wish to experience pain and suffering. Spider-Man: You kidding? I love suffering! Satana: If all humans are like this, they deserve to be eradicated! Spider-Man: Mom always said I had a wonderful personality. Daimon: Fool, die! He shot a large fireball, but I dodged with relative ease. "What, you guys don't like jokes?" The guy then snapped his fingers, and 5 strange creatures appeared out of thin air. They each growled demonically, and began to encircle me. Like something right out of a nightmare. "This can't be real," I said. The 2 figures looked at me, one with delight, one with pity. Then I heard a screech, and a flaming chain appeared out of nowhere and tore the monsters apart. "Curse it," the man said "the Rider!" then teleported away. That shook me back to reality. I then launched myself at the girl, but she disappeared in a flurry of flames. I looked and saw him, the Ghost Rider. He rode over to where I was, got off his bike and began to examine the ground. Ghost Rider: They didn't go far. Spider-Man: Hey, ugh, hothead, what the heck is going on? What was with the fire twins? Ghost Rider: (sniffs air) That was Satana and Daimon Helstrom. I could sense their energy from 70 miles away. Spider-Man: Wait, I've heard of them before, but what are they doing here? Ghost Rider: Today is the day when the Hell-Lords are at their strongest, they want to bring them here so they can rule both Earth and Hell. Spider-Man: And here I thought they were just here to enjoy the view, but evil Hell-lords? Talk about overkill. But let me guess, they haven't called it quits yet? Ghost Rider: (gets back on bike) The night is still young, they will try again. Spider-Man: I guess it's up to us then. Ghost Rider: (Laughs) Us? Sure you got what it takes? I don't need you slowing me down. Spider-Man: I've fought Vampires and Werewolves, now I can add demon-slayer to my resume. Ghost Rider: All right Spider, get ready, it's gonna be a long night! And the 2 uncanny allies rode off into the night. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Demon3mpirecity Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Earth-245678902136 Category:Featured Articles